


Enjoy Your Silence

by BloodyNikki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cardin learns to not be a racist the hard way, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Will get more mature as chapters go on, slow burn of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyNikki/pseuds/BloodyNikki
Summary: Cardin has the great displeasure of finding out his older brother is marrying a woman he disapproves of. Unknown to him Coral has a ability to stop his hateful words once and for all. If he doesn't change his ways, he may soon lose his brother and possibly more. Good thing Velvet is willing to help him out... since she may have kinda helped push Coral into doing this. Not really, but it feels like she did. So, she's here to help
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Enjoy Your Silence

‘Cardin. I am so excited to meet you at least. Our e-mails have been so much fun and your brother says that you can show me around the city. I’ll meet you at the agreed upon location at 10.’

“Move it bunny girl.” Cardin huffed out as she blocked the path. Her books and papers decorated the floor of the tight stairway. “I’ve places to be.”

“Sorry,” she weakly whimpered as she tried to gather her things. This was taking too long.

“Don’t say a thing.” He sneered as he moved to help her. “You’re still a worthless animal.” He declared. “I just have someone to meet and it’ll hurt her if I’m late.”

“Her?” Velvet couldn’t help the question. She was too scared to move. Was this all meant to be a trick? Was he planning to push her down the steps? He glared at her. “Sorry.” She muttered as he handed her the books.

“Move, now.”

She did and watched as he stomped past her. She blinked confused. He had been nice… to her. Uh, he must really be looking forward to this meeting person. She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. It was rude and she should study, but this woman made him nice to a faunus. Velvet wanted to snap a photo of the kind of person that could do that.

The Winchester boy jogged towards the cloaked figure. She wore green tight pants with a simmering, light blue wrap that reminded him of crystals shining in the sun. He paused to take in her magical appearance.

“Coral?”

“Cardin? My little brother-to-be?” She turned and her wrap fell as she widened her arms to greet him. “Did he tell you yet? I’m going to be your sister!” Her fish-like features slowly became clear. She had scales covering areas of her arms and fins. 

“Your… your… Coral?” No, no. This couldn’t be her. She couldn’t be- NO!

Cardin Winchester was used to hearing stories about wicked step-mothers and evil step-siblings. Yet, he had never heard of an evil sister-in-law before. The nerve of this woman lying to him in their e-mails and pretending to be human. Coral Ariel smiled at him. Her scales were a colorful pale pink that matched her hair. Her fins were disgusting. 

“Did you hear me?” She stated again. “I’m going to be your big sister.” She beamed. 

“The fuck?” Cardin glared at her. “A filthy faunus? Marrying my brother?” Her face fell as she took a step back. Did he not know? Had he never been told?

“Wha? What did you call me?” The pain of his words clearly hit her hard. 

“No. No. NO! You won’t soil our bloodline.” He hissed out. 

“Me? Soil your bloodline?” Her eyes widened in shock then narrowed coldly. “As if your bloodline isn’t already soiled.”

“How dare you! You know nothing-”

“I know!” She shouted out. “I know! Do not push me to speak. Be civil. You liked me enough in our letters. Does my appearance really… really matter that much?”

“Trickster. You lied about it. You lied about who, what you are.” Cardin pointed out. “So, you knew it mattered.”

“I didn’t lie.” Coral shouted as she felt herself start to cry. “It was your brother that lied. He said he told you.” Tears streamed down her face. “Please, Cardin? Just relax and see I’m still me. The person you were excited to see.” She reached out to touch him but he wouldn’t allow it. 

“Don’t touch me freak.” He sneered at her. “What spell or trick did you play on my brother?”

“Cardin!” She warned through her pain. “Stop this and be civil. Or else-” She didn’t trust herself to act. 

“You else what? You’ll curse me like you did my brother. Come out with it! How’d a beast like you trap him? Disgusting animal like you could never get him to love you. Not naturally.”

Coral felt her rage boiling over. She bawled her fists and was ready to strike when she recalled just how much Cardin acted like her betrothed once did. No. She promised herself to be civil and kind, to be understanding. She would give him time to cool down.

“You. Don’t. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About” She gritted her teeth. “We. Will. Speak. When. You’ve. Time to...to… to reflect and be cool.” She brushed tears from her face. “We can return to this matter tonight.”

“My mind won’t change.” He informed her. 

“Tonight. Here.” Coral declared back. “That should give us both time to cool.”

Heartbroken, Coral turned on her heels and walked off. It was to his great displeasure that she ran off loudly cursing his family name. She turned the corner to find Velvet hiding. Without a word, she took hold of the bunny girl and dragged her along. This was not the place to have words.  
Xxx

“Are you alright?” Velvet asked the woman. They had walked for what felt like ages.

“You know that?” Coral asked with red eyes. “Is he always like that?”

“Yes… always.” The bunny didn’t understand what was going on, not fully. 

“Is he… was it just… the shock that I’m not human…”

“I… I think he…” She felt uncomfortable. “He’s just like that… always.”

“Damn his brother.” Coral sneered. “He should’ve said. He should’ve told me Cardin didn’t know. He set me up.”

“I-”

“I should’ve known better.” Coral held her wrap tight around her body. “Shade wasn’t much better… and he is a coward.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He really isn’t kind to faunus?” Coral asked. It would make her feel better to hear he treated others like this. That way if she acted out she could justify it. 

“Yes. Although he stopped the more physical stuff.” She pet one of her ears. 

“Disgusting.” The fish woman spat at. She thought it over. “I need to call Shade to yell at him, but he may warn his brother.” Coral debated with herself. She peaked over at Velvet. “Do you think he deserves to be taught a lesson? It wouldn’t be wrong to teach him to be better?”

Velvet felt very uncomfortable saying no. So, she said yes even though she thought that may have been a mistake.

“Good.” The fish woman nodded. “I’ll use you as support if he gets mad at me.”

“What?” Velvet blinked before shaking her head. “No, I don’t want you to hurt him.”

“I’m not.” She crossed her arms to hold in her fears. “He has a chance to be kind tonight and if he isn’t… then I can’t be at fault if I lose my temper. I expect your support.”

Xxx

Cardin stomped up and down his room. He held his scroll to his ear waiting for his brother to answer. This wasn’t happening. This was not happening. This was not happening.

“Hey,” Shade answered, sounding guilty. “How’d ya meeting go?”

“She’s a fucking faunus!”

“Not well…” Shade felt uncomfortable. “But you still can speak… sooooo not too bad.” He reasoned.

“She’s a fucking faunus!” He yelled again. “Are you insane!?”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Shade started, “but it’s not like that. She’s a good person and Faunus! Aren’t… that bad.”

“You’re ruining the family.” Cardin warned. “Does dad know?”

“NO!” Shade roared. “And you won’t tell him. He isn’t to know.”

“You’re trying to marry a monster! How can you hide that?”

“You take that back.”

“She’s got fucking scales! Like a beast!”

“Stop saying that.” Shade warned. “And don’t you dare say it in front of her. It won’t be good for you.”

“You’ve lost your mind.” Cardin declared. 

“I’ve opened my mind, unlike you. I thought you cared for her.”

“I won’t stand for this.” He chose to ignore the fact that he had enjoyed their e-mails. Coral had lied about what she was. She made him think she was human. He couldn’t trust anything from them. They were tainted. Proof that her kind couldn’t be trusted.

“I don’t care if you have to sit for it!” Shade countered. “Don’t you say shit like that to her. Trust me. You won’t like it.”

Cardin didn’t bother to listen further. He tossed the scroll against the wall cracking it. He cursed loudly. He hadn’t meant to do that. He had promised to stop breaking things. Did he break it? No. He let out a sigh of relief. His scroll was still working, at least he had that going for him. That woman was just ruining everything. Their father was going to lose his mind. Shade was going to get disowned at best. How could an animal be worth more to his brother than his whole family? No. He would be sure that she understood that she had to go.

Xxx

Coral and Cardin’s second meeting went about as well as the first.

“Stop insulting my kind.” She sneered. She could take him hating her for not making it clear she was a faunus, but not his nasty comments. “I want to stay nice.”

Coral gasped in shock as Cardin grabbed her wrist. He didn’t mean to but he had to make her see. She had to leave. “You have to leave. You have to stop ruining everything.”

“Let me go.” The fish girl felt a flash of fear. Her terror reminded him of his mother. It paused his actions. Neither moved. His grab stayed tight. 

“A… a filthy beast like you needs to go.” He stressed. “You can’t take him. I won’t-”

“Shut up.” She narrowed her eyes. “Stop talking.” She placed a hand on his chest and he felt a cold splash rash through his system. He gasped at the feeling as he released her. Coral’s hand didn’t move from its spot. “Enough of your hateful speech. Be silent until you come to me sorry to have dared to say such things OR until you’ve learned to truly enjoy the touch of a faunus.” With her words done, Cardin felt her shove him backwards.

He opened his mouth to shout, to scream, to say anything. 

“Enjoy your silence.” Coral spat out. “May you learn something from it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The little mermaid can steal voices. Shade Winchester is a nod to the Winchester manor that is said to be haunted by ghosts.


End file.
